The wingless angel
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: 'Grace? Its Wayne' as he stepped into the bathroom he caught sight of her, huddled at the bottom of her shower, fully clothed in the same garments that held Craig's blood.' Wayne Rigsby is determined to be there for Grace Van Pelt, determined to heal her smashed heart, even if that means being her live in nurse. (M for later :P)
1. Chapter 1

Wingless Angel 

'Grace?' He could hear the shower running in the ensuite bathroom off her bedroom. Scanning the room the moment he entered it, the bed was still made, pillows cascading lazy over the soft purple duvet. He inched towards the bathroom door, fear riddling his body- what if she had done something really stupid, she had just killed her fiancé…

He edged the door open and peered in

'Grace? Its Wayne' as he stepped into the room he caught sight of her, huddled at the bottom of her shower, fully clothed in the same garments that held Craig's blood. Her long mane of firey red hair hug loosely around her face, pulled down by the force of the water. She didn't make a sound or movement to indicate she heard him, just continued her soft sobbing. Wayne placed his gun safely on the sink bench and unloaded his pockets-keys, wallet and CBI badge. Without speaking he removed his shoes and socks and loosened his tie from around his neck, dropping it on top of his belongings. He walked over to the shower door and opened it

'Grace' he said gently. It was only one word but it asked so many questions and in turn gave a lot of answers. Are you ok? Are you hurt? How can I help? I am so sorry; I am always here for you

She just sniffed loudly under the torrential downpour of the faucet. Wayne sat down on the cool stone tiles and felt the cold water rip through his dress shirt, making his skin tighten at the icy attack. He sat awkwardly for a moment, unsure how to help, listening to her cry through her pain. When a heart wrenching sob sounded from her he couldn't help himself, he pulled her into his arms and held her close

'Shhh, Grace, I've got you' He couldn't say 'it's going to be ok' because it wouldn't, and asking 'are you ok?' was one of the stupidest things he could possible think of. She shuddered in his arms, her sorrow at the deception and the grief of having to kill the man she thought had loved her, making her body spasm in pain.

'Shhh' Wayne whispered softly over the rush of water. He could feel her shivering in his arms, reaching up he was able to flick the hot water tape and the immediate result was a relief. The warm water soothed her shaking form and slowly eased the tears.

**The Mentalist** **The Mentalist**

After a long while, of quiet contemplation under the warm stream of water, Wayne felt Graces limp body begin to drift off, exhausted from the day's events. Gently moving, with her still safely in his arms, he turned off the water and very slowly managed to get her to stand up. He grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. She couldn't meet his gaze; it seemed she had gone into shock, her body shutting down into auto-pilot.

'Grace, I'm going to get you out of these wet clothes ok, and then you're going to bed. You need sleep'

She nodded slightly and stood stupidly in the middle of her bathroom, in a sorrow and guilt filled haze as Rigsby darted into her room and pulled the first set of pajamas from her draw. Coming back into the room, she hadn't moved, just dropped her head to her chest and silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

He paused for a moment, he had to get her out of those dripping cloths… he shook his head and took the towel from around her shoulders, she didn't resist. Carefully, he eased her out of her top, dropping it back into the bottom of the shower, were it sat in a mixed puddle of water and Graces tears. In a very gentlemanly fashion he removed her pants, holding her steady as she stepped out of each leg. She stood shivering in her undergarments. Wayne draped her towel over one arm and quickly, while staring at the ceiling released her from her tear soaked underwear, and then firmly wrapped her in the big fluffy towel.

She swayed where she stood, clutching at the towel for any sort of support. Wayne rubbed his hands over the fluffy towel sticking to her body, trying to dry her perfect form. He held out her pink pajama bottoms and she stepped into them still firmly wrapped in a towel. He pulled the t-shirt over her head gently and held the arm holes open, the towel dropped to the ground and his eyes hit the roof. She struggled into the top and then stood clutching her waist, silently swaying in the bathroom. Rigsby led her to her bed and she sat on the edge, gazing through the floor into the past events of the day.

Since he had once been her lover, he knew her routine. He'd never admit it, but he used to imagine her brushing her hair and applying moisturizer on the edge of his bed like she used to, when he really missed her. Which was always.

He grabbed her purple brush with gold detailing on the back and sat behind her, one leg over the edge of the bed, his back resting on the head board. With gentle hands, he slowly brushed out the knots and twists of her hair, occasionally rubbing small circles on her back in a calming matter. After a few stuff ups, he managed to coax's her gorgeous hair into a simple braid, pulled the hair tie off the handle of the brush and fasted it around his attempt of a braid. Replacing the brush on the bedside table he picked up her moisturizer and put it in her hands. She just sat, a shell holding a small ivory coloured bottle, he felt his heart ripping apart at the pain she was going through.

'Ok' He sat down in front of her, lent forward and kissed her forehead. Taking the bottle from her hands he unscrewed the lid and dipped his thumb in the lilac smelling cream, tentatively he spread it across each cheek, chin and her forehead. Then softly he smoothed the moisturizer across her skin. A single tear slid down her cheek, he brushed it away with his thumb, holding her face in his warm hand. He felt her lean into his hand and close her eyes, the first sign that she knew he was caring for her.

Re-screwing on the lid, he placed the jar next to her brush, turning back to her; he motioned for her to crawl into bed. She struggled to crawl under the covers, he tucked them around her. She looked up at him, her sore eyes staring into his, looking for answers

'Sleep Grace. I'll be out on the couch, I'm not leaving you alone' He kissed her forehead and got up to leave

'Thanks' he heard her whisper

**Apples and Beckett**

**Hey, I wrote this fanfic ages ago and only found it this morning, what do you think? Shall I post the rest of it? **


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't sleep; he could hear her sobs from the lounge room. The pain she was feeling ripped thought him, almost making him break down in tears. When he could no longer hear cries of despair he'd creep in every so often to make sure she was ok, to refill the water glass by her bed and to smooth her cheek lovingly to remove the stains of her tears. He knew what she liked for breakfast and would bring it to her in bed before he begrudgingly went to work each day, he'd added a power drink to her healthy breakfast, to help restore the electrolytes she cried out each night. Some days he come back from work to find her asleep or quietly sobbing in the kitchen as she made herself a cup of tea.

And that was how the next two weeks proceeded.

**the Mentalist**The Mentalist**

Rigsby slid the spare key into her door, he'd added it to his key ring a few days earlier, sick of having to hid and re-find it every day. Once inside he dropped his bag near the front door and kicked off his shoes. He walked straight to her room, but didn't find the normally sleeping or sobbing angel, but heard the shower running. As he made his way to the kitchen he noticed his makeshift bed on the couch had been made, straightened up and a new blanket folded near the end of the seat. He smiled.

Grace joined him for dinner that night, wrapped in her dressing gown, hair messy and eyes slightly puffy, yet he still thought she looked beautiful. She didn't eat much, but it was more than normal, he told her how everyone at the office sent their regards and wished for her to come back to work when she was ready, and he told her of Jane's latest run in with the law which almost, almost made her smile.

After he washed up and she sat in front on the TV for a while, not really seeing watch was on the screen then she crawled off to bed.

'Good night Grace' he said, standing at her door after placing a glass of water on her bedside table, after he fixed her terrible attempt to braid her hair, due to her shaking hands.

'Good night…Wayne…' she seemed to struggle to find words 'Thank you for…thank you' she said in a small, honest and grateful voice.

'Always' he smiled back, closing the door.

**The Mentalist**The Mentalist**

The blood curdling scream that sounded from Graces room had him awake and kicking in her door with his gun drawn within a second of the sound leaving her lips.

He scanned the room for an attacker or the danger, but there was nothing. Only Grace, screaming in her sleep, thrashing around in her sheets, face in agony.

'Grace! Wake up' he dropped his gun on the table and steadied her shoulders, trying to calm her down

'Don't!...Him…No!...' She was muttering through clenched teeth 'Mine…no! Don't…Wayne!' she shrieked and convulsed with utter pain

'Wake up Grace, wake up baby' he shook her, panic leaping from his chest

'Kill you!' she sobbed

'Grace!' he grabbed her flailing arms so she couldn't hurt him or herself 'Grace, please wake up!'

She was ripped from her nightmare, eyes finding a very scared looking face staring down at her while her arms were held close to her body

'Shhh, it was just a dream Grace' he said trying to calm down just a little less then she was

'Oh god' she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, tight, holding her shaking form to him and sobbing. He sat on the edge of her bed, her shuddering body wrapped around his middle and his arms held out like a stunned man for a moment, unsure what to do. Then he encircled her, holding her close, trying to let his calming breaths influence her ragged, terrified gasps.

'You…you…' she stammered

'Shhh its ok, just a dream' he said as they shifted on the bed so that he rested against the headboard and had her clutched to his chest, both of them tucked under the blankets.

'Killed…' she muttered her shuddering beginning to subside. He froze, remembering what she had said in her sleep when he couldn't wake her…oh god, he'd killed Craig. He'd been evil in her dream, she must hate him! He should leave her alone, she must loath him, why was he hurting her more by holding her? He went to let her go

'He killed you' she whispered, her head in the crook of his shoulder, he froze

'He killed you!' she let out a sob, he held her tight, he knew by the sobs who had killed him in her dream. It seemed she was starting to see how evil her fiancé really was

'It was just a dream Grace' he said in a calming tone, and after a while and when she had calmed down 'I'd better leave you to sleep…' he went to get up

'Please…' she whispered, he stopped with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed 'Please stay…just so I know your safe…that he didn't take you away…' she wasn't looking at him, but he could feel her emotions. She needed him to stay, to make her feel safe. There was no way he could refuse her, he crawled back into her bed, and felt her curl up beside him, close enough to know he was there, but not enough for it to be intimate.


End file.
